The Dark Gift
by Fishton
Summary: Can there be an evil Elf?? While in Lorien the Fellowship finds out. Not really a good summary but please R/R. Thanx
1. Intro

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the following characters except Morianna so no suing or anything please.  
  
This story is for Camy.  
  
This is the back-story to this tale: -  
  
Morianna means Dark Gift, so you can guess whom this story about.  
  
Morianna is the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn; she was named the Dark Gift as it soon became apparent that she was like no other Elf. Morianna is good in heart and soul but can feel darkness to a degree that no other can. Also her blood is known for its properties to heal and strengthen her kin and the other species in middle earth but only those of her kin can take it internally. She is rarely bled for her gift as it is causes her temporary weakness. She inherited the great power of her mother and is being trained how to wield it.  
  
Morianna is 3467 years old and is also called the Black Lady by others not of her kindred.  
  
This story is set during The Fellowship Of The Ring when the Fellowship reaches Lothlorien.  
  
Please enjoy and review, any help would be most appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Dark Gift - Chapter 1  
  
Led by Haldir, the Fellowship made their way to the hidden flat in the tree tops, where they were to be greeted by the Galadriel. The loss of Gandalf still fresh in their minds made them weary with grief.  
  
Among those who greeted them before their audience with The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien was a hooded figure standing in the shadows to the side of the great staircase. As the remaining members of the fellowship took their places at the foot of the staircase, Legolas the Elvin representative in this company, let his blue eyes fall on the hooded figure. It seemed to be out of place dressed in a black clock that covered the entire body of entity, standing amongst the lighter colours of the Lorien Elves.  
  
The bright glow of Galadriel held all gazes as she descended to greet the Fellowship, hand in hand with Celeborn, who spoke first. But as he spoke Legolas unknowingly let his gaze fall on the hooded figure once more who's head was now slightly raised to his and he felt a strange power flowing from that figure and a calming darkness crept into his mind and he felt his grief lift slightly.  
  
His attention was diverted when he felt another presence enter his head, Galadriel; she was reading his thoughts on events just passed.  
  
'Has fallen into shadow' The Lady of Light spoke this out voicing his memories, 'He was taken by Shadow and Flame, a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria' it was Legolas's turn to voice his own memories, and a scolding was received by Galadriel in voice and in mind.  
  
When he felt her presence leave his mind, his eyes closed and his head dropped weary from sorrow and grief. But the aura of the figure he could still feel, watching him.  
  
***** Morianna's POV  
  
Standing a little way back from the rest of her kin in the Lorien, she let her self ignore the group of strange travellers, a mixed group, Men, Hobbits, a Dwarf and an Elf. The Elf caught her attention, as she searched their minds secretly had never before had she felt an Elf with such grief in his heart, with encouragement from her mother, the Lady Galadriel, Morianna sent a calming wave into the wood Elf's troubled mind.  
  
The Black lady found herself staying longer in the Elf's mind than she thought she would because she found his soul mesmerising. But she was forced to leave when her mother used her greater power to gather information on passed events. All the time though she could feel the visiting Elf's gaze on her and realised, and knew that, as she always did, she stood out among her kindred, in her clock of black among the lighter coloured clothing of her fellow Lothlorien Elves.  
  
******  
Galadriel finally bid them permission to rest in the safety of the Lorien, much to the relief of the members of the Fellowship, as all were feeling the long journey and recent tragedies were still burning the memories of all. The Lady of Light motioned to her left and as seemed to the Company a figure emerged from out of the shadows themselves and came and took the hand of Galadriel.  
  
If the contrast was not apparent before it certainly was now, Legolas was fascinated by this unusual Elf, 'why did he or she where such coverings', 'why was there a aura of blackness emanating from him or her' most all he couldn't understand this fascination, of all the varying things that he had seen and felt why would one of his own kind holds his attention so.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn spoke briefly to the new stranger, in their native tongue, but they spoke in such a whisper that none of the others that understood the ancient language heard what was said. Then Celeborn raised his head and introduced the hooded one.  
  
'This is our daughter, Morianna' the black hood was lowered and a mass of black hair fell to the ground, it was so black it was if a raven of Isengard had lent its feathers to colour it. Her skin, so pale in its bloodless nature that it seemed to glow above the recognised luminescence of the Elves. Yet her eyes, her eyes were a phenomenon unlike anything seen among the first-born, deep and dark, pupils and iris's merged into one mesmerising pool. Those eyes captured the members of the fellowship, most of all Legolas, who noticed that, though there were many points of light surrounding them, none were reflecting in her eyes, they just swallowed up the light.  
  
Galadriel's voice brought the attention forward once more. 'She will show you to where you may rest, and gather your thoughts and recover your strength'.  
  
With that Morianna turned and walked down stairs that was opposite to those used to ascend the flat, she got a few steps down and turned back to the still motionless company and while looking at Legolas she finally spoke.  
  
'Will you please follow me, I will bring you no harm' a half smile formed on her lips as she turned back around and continued on her path. Her voice filled the air with a solemn sound but with a melodious grace about her words that calmed the hearts of all but yet made them wary of things they did not know.  
  
****** Morianna's POV  
  
This band of strangers still fascinated her, so different were its members yet they all shared the same feelings of dread and foreboding, thought it came from none stronger than from one of the Halflings. From him a strange aura of evil emanated. The evil was not coming from him directly as she felt if hid a good soul and a strong will, but this evil was enveloping the small one in a trap she feared that may eventually take his life.  
  
Morianna felt her mother's call in her mind, 'walk to me my child, I need your assistance with these travellers'. As Morianna walked out of her hiding spot in the shadows, she felt all the eyes of the Fellowship on her, she knew she was a strange Elf to behold, and wondered why her mother would want her for this task.  
  
But her farther spoke to her first, their voices a low whisper and the words in Elvish.  
  
'My dark gift, we need you to care for these travellers while they reside in our borders. You have already felt that one of the Halflings carries with him a great evil, and your unique talents would be of use to them in healing and resisting the power of the One Ring'  
  
'Yes my farther I understand but I still feel another would be better suited for this task'  
  
Galadriel now joined the conversation,  
  
'You must realise my daughter that you alone have no need for the evil in the Ring as you yourself hold your own dark powers, powers that are needed by this Company to heal their wounds and ease their pain'  
  
'Yes mother I will do as you wish'  
  
Morianna was just too turn to her task, when her mother spoke to her again,  
  
'Be cautious Morianna I have felt your pull toward the Mirkwood Elf, I felt it before you did, do not let yourself sway from your own calling, as his path for the time being lies away from yours'  
  
Morianna had no answer to give her mother as her farther introduced her to the Fellowship. The instant her hood was lowered, a great feeling of apprehension was felt from the 'people' she faced.  
  
Morianna turned and began to led them to where they were to rest, yet she sensed she was not being followed, turning back to the visitors, she smiled and said in the common tongue  
  
'Will you please follow me; I will bring you no harm'. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Dark Gift - Chapter 2  
  
The Fellowship was settling down for the night ahead, fixing the varying sized beds to the liking of each. Most were silent dwelling on past events, finally letting the recent loss sink in and taking in well-needed rest.  
  
Yet there were 6 members present in the sleeping chamber. Legolas the Elf was missing, as after the Black Lady, as she was now known as, had led them there and helped them settle down, Legolas had been called away, to discuss unknown things with his fellow Elves.  
  
****** Morianna's POV  
  
A few candles, which created dancing shapes of the shadows of her and the visitor Elf, lighted the hollow in the central tree. There were no words spoken between them as she stood and viewed him with caution and allure. She could not doubt that she felt attracted to this Elf, his fair hair and light eyes, contradicted her own. Even his clothing was of nature's colours, and hers was of colour that defiled nature.  
  
Morianna moved to his side with a tall Lothlorien pitcher and from a large basin she filled it with a sweet tasting liquid that had an aroma to match its taste. Drawing Legolas's attention from his own reflection in a mirror, where he was examining the damage to his form. She placed the jug in his hands, by clasping his hands and securing the jug. Their touch was meant to be quick, but it drew out to a long caress as a lighting type excitement ran up her arms and ended in a warm slow pulse deep in her soul. She had never felt that before, no one she had met had re-lit the fire inside of her like this Elf. Then remembering the words of her mother she pulled away resisting the urge to get lost in his eyes. Morianna walked back to her station. Viewing the different blades, she was reminded of her own purpose at this time. But she could not resist speaking to the prince, in their own tongue.  
  
'That nectar will heal your soul and make ease in your sleep, I will be joining you and your fellowship shortly with a cure for your corporal wounds'  
  
'I extend you many thanks my lady, for any healing that you can give would be welcome among me and my companions. May I ask though, in Mirkwood I have heard tales of a Dark Gift, the Black Lady, a She-Elf of great but dark powers, would those tales be of you?'  
  
'Yes they would, Elf of the Woodland Realm, I am the Black Lady, or as my name Morianna means, Dark Gift, but do not fear I do not cause harm as the evil you know does' Morianna began to feel nervous as Legolas had moved to stand behind her. She could feel his aura surrounding her and pulling her to him, she did not like this unfamiliar feeling, though it felt as if it were right. It would do her or him no good at the moment to succumb to such desires. She spoke to him again trying to ward him off with her tone,  
  
'Go now back to your friends and have them drink this' she indicated to the water pitcher in his hands 'I will be along to heal the flesh wounds when I have prepared the potion'  
  
'Then I will take my leave of you Black Lady, and look forward to your return'  
  
And with that Legolas bowed low to her, even though she still had her back turned to him, and he turned and left.  
  
Morianna let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and was able to get back to the task in hand.  
  
******  
  
Quiet words if any were spoken among the tired travellers, their ears were soothed by a calming sound, a melodious tune that penetrated the very soul of all who heard it, like nature its self was singing a lullaby.  
  
Unsure of the source of this harmony, all but Gimli who was lying still on his bed, looked up, and saw many Elves in the trees above. They were singing, singing all together, the uncountable voices became one, with a power and aged wisdom that still held a beauty and grace that defies the laws of the world.  
  
At that moment Legolas materialized out of a hidden passage in the side of one of the central trees. He was holding a Lothlorien jug filled with sweet Elven nectar that made a precious sleep come over the weary to recover their strength. The expression of grief and pain poisoned his fair Elven features.  
  
The Mirkwood Elf joined his friends while still almost intoxicated by the voices of his kindred, noticing that his companions shared his feeling, and that all of them bar one could not understand what the nature of the song was, he spoke,  
  
'A lament for Gandalf', the words of the song he felt he could not repeat, as the translation would bring renewed grief into his heart. Then as if his fear was heard, one of the Halflings, Merry, asked him,  
  
'What do they say about him' Legolas turned to the young hobbit, whose eyes were filled with curiosity and angst.  
  
'I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near' He glanced at Aragon, knowing that he understood the words as well.  
  
Aragon looked back at his friend and felt sorrow for him. Legolas was feeling something that few Elves go through, and both of them knowing that it has been known for that feeling to become so overwhelming that it could cause death among the first born. He would keep an eye on the Elf and hope that no more grief would befall his friends' heart.  
  
While these small events unfolded, a shadow was watching them from a distance and listening to their words. Morianna was stationed in the central tree that Legolas had just been present in. As she was preparing the special liquid that was she would use to heal their surface wounds and maybe give them a new strength to help them fight another day.  
  
****** Morianna's POV  
  
Drawing the blade across the palm of her hand, she made a deep cut, ignoring the too familiar pain; she clenched her hand widening the gash, and let the blood flow in to a small, shallow clay dish. The rough clay dish was as unusual as she was as it was not decorated in any Elvish patterns but it was as plain, yet in its plainness it stood out among the beautifully decorated water pitchers and bowls.  
  
Her knives were the same, plain wooded handles and dull sharp blades, as all the items used for the bleeding of her gift were not decorated with the natural and complicated patterns of the Elves.  
  
The bowl was now beginning to collect a good amount of the red life giving liquid that was still running out of her hand. Opening up her stained fingers she bound her hand in the plain black cloth that was laid out for that purpose. The black material would not show the blood that was still seeping through. Over the top of that she slipped on black finger- less gloves that came all the way up her arm.  
  
She placed the dish on a small tray along with a small cup of the same plain clay and walked out of the tree into the lighted area, going towards the group of travellers, she stopped for a moment and watched them talking amongst themselves she listened to the words as she began her approach again. A poem from one of the Halflings caught her attention and it caused her an innocent joy she had not felt in some time.  
  
****** 


	4. Chapter 3

The Dark Gift - Chapter 3  
  
'The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in showers of blue and green. Then after thunder, silver showers, Come falling like a rain of flowers.'  
  
'Oh that doesn't do them justice,  
  
Morianna finally came into view and couldn't resist speaking out to the young Hobbit, who appeared to need some cheering up.  
  
'On the contrary, your words have filled me with an envy, you are lucky Master Gamgee, for your eyes have witnessed those wonders of Gandalf's and now your memory holds all those colours as bright as the first time you beheld them'  
  
They all watched her as she moved towards Sam and knelt before him, he watched her move with the famous Elven grace, and when she was before him everything else but those two faded from his sight,  
  
'For I, like so many others, have never had the joy of seeing those well known fireworks of Gandalf's. I can feel they have filled you with happiness on many occasion' she smiled a deep smile at Sam and he returned with a teary smile and felt his spirit lift ever so slightly. Slowly everything around him came into focus and he could see the others again, it was like no one else had heard her words, they had just been for him.  
  
The Dark Lady brought the clay bowl up in one hand and dipping her finger into the dark red liquid she then moved her fingertip towards a cut on Sam Gamgee's cheek, he recoiled and she moved her finger back and spoke not just to the hobbit before her but also the rest of the watching Fellowship.  
  
'This.erm. potion is to heal you, it is no poison, it will rekindle your souls and grant you strength. I give you my word, it, as well as my self are here to help you'  
  
Sam relaxed and moved closer to her as she touched the liquid to the cut, and drew it across his cheek, the cut sealed its self behind the trail of warmth that spread thorough out the astonished gardeners body and she proceeded to re-load her fingers with the liquid and rub it into the deep bruise on Sam's left arm, the bruise faded almost instantly, she kept her eyes focused on the task in hand, making sure she didn't miss a spot.  
  
When she had finished she smiled, placed the bowl back on the tray and rose, bowing slightly to Sam before she picked up her tray and moved to her next patient, or patients, Merry and Pippin. She repeated the procedure, tracing each cut, bruise, mark and scrape. And as with Sam all melted away but those 3 and she spoke to them directly as she saw the fear and uncertainty buried in their eyes,  
  
'Don't worry little ones you are loyal and true and those are strong qualities indeed and they will serve you well. Always believe in yourselves and everything will turn out for the best'  
  
Morianna proceeded to heal their physical wounds while her words helped to heal their emotional ones. She finished with Merry and Pippin, then moved toward Gimli, who backed away as she knelt before him, seeing this she looked at him and said 'Dear dwarf my mother herself bid this gift to you, for she wish's you to be at your fullest strength, so please except her gift and let me heal you'  
  
The dwarfs pride still kept him back so Morianna continued 'she has no doubt that even in your injured state you would be a formidable foe to any who dares but it is hoped that the Elven skills would be of some use'  
  
'Well my lady if your mother wishes it, it shall be so' he moved closer to her and she began to work, although the fact that dwarfs are hairy creatures made her work a little bit awkward she managed to fix most of his lacerations and bruises.  
  
She then moved to Boromir who was a little hesitant at first but relented when she bowed low and captured him in her eyes. He allowed her to help even though no words were spoken she could feel his pull to the darkness that resided inside her the same way in which the darkness being carried by the final Halfling was pulling him towards it.  
  
She wasn't comfortable with him so she finished quickly and moved on to Aragorn. She felt a calmness, as she knew his story well, how he was brought up with her kin in Rivendell and she could feel her niece Arwen's aura surrounding him in a kind of protective shroud.  
  
They talked together in Elvish as she worked; he had a few varying cuts and marks, from throwing himself first into battles  
  
'I know this potion you use my Lady, it is no special mixture of herbs like you would have us believe but it is your own blood, I am not rejecting your offer of healing just curious, is all that is said true' 'That depends on what you have heard Aragorn son of Arathorn, what do they say about me in the home of my kin called Rivendell?' 'That you are bleed for this gift you possess sometimes..............to the edge of death,' 'It is my calling Lord Aragorn, there is evil in me and the only way to repent is to give to those who need it, I am a mistake and mistakes must be rectified.' 'I wish there was something or someone could do to make you see otherwise, every life is worth something' Aragorn glanced at Legolas who had been watching the she-elf's every move.  
  
Morianna rose, bowed and moved towards Frodo, she repeated the same ritual of servicing his wounds, she lifted up his shirt and gently massaged the mixture into the large bruise on his side which almost instantly faded, it didn't disappear but she could feel the hobbits muscles relax underneath her fingertips.  
  
Frodo was staring at her with deep intent, his hand was on his breast clutching at the ring which was for the first time trying to pull away from the being before it, rather than drawing it into it's power.  
  
Morianna drew Frodo's hand into her own, making him release his shirt. The ring hung from his neck and the Elf's eyes fell onto it and with a small smile she spoke to Frodo mind to mind to try and add some comfort.  
  
'You mustn't let something so small fill your mind so greatly, it needs you Frodo, which means that you have power over it. You are strong young one, you must believe this yourself.' 'But without Gandalf I don't know where to turn, I don't know how to carry on, I feel so alone' 'But my dear little one, you are not alone, you will never be alone, just look around you, this mixture of beings will be with you no matter what, especially the one called Sam, I doubt he would leave your side even if it meant certain death, and have all the thoughts of every Elf of middle earth with you. The wizard Gandalf will not leave you either, his physical form may not be present but his spirit, his essence will never leave, it flows through you, though this fellowship and even the Ring'  
  
Her hand moved towards the ring and it tried to bury itself against Frodo's chest. Frodo couldn't figure out if it was afraid or just unwilling to let her touch it. He let him self believe it was afraid of her. Knowing that the Ring feared this seemingly harmless Elf gave him confidence in the quest and her words gave him comfort, and he seemed at peace as she took the ring in her hand.  
  
Although it wasn't clear to the others, the ring was desperate to be released by the hand that held it, it felt like cold spikes were being jammed into her hand, but she didn't let go, she could hear the rings voice in her head' 'Release me, release me. Morianna release me' and she did, but not before she allowed a little of her own blood to seep onto the ring from her cut hand, it was unnoticeable but the thin film of red dried and formed a barrier over the ring, she knew it wouldn't last for long bit it may offer some peace for the ring bearer and allow his to get at least one peaceful nights sleep. 'Thank you...Morianna' Frodo said to her as she rose and bowed low towards him while placing a hand on his head, she sent him into a deep sleep.  
  
Finally Morianna moved towards Legolas, their eyes meeting instantly, as she settled in front of him. There were not many wounds to tend, as his Elven healing had served him well also his incredible skills as a warrior had kept most danger at bay.  
  
As she traced his wounds with her blooded fingers, she never lost eye contact with him; it was if he wouldn't release her from his gaze. When Morianna finished healing Legolas's smooth pale skin, she poured the rest of the red liquid into the small clay cup that was also on her small tray. The cup ended up half full.  
  
The black lady lifted the cup and held it towards Legolas; the wood Elf looked confused, unsure of what to do, he searched her eyes for an answer then he heard her voice inside his head. 'Dear Legolas drink this and it will grant you new strength and should give new vigour for the remainder of your journey'  
  
Legolas took the cup from her and once again a flitting touch of their hands gave a lasting impression, so much so that Morianna jerked her hand away and momentarily lost her balance. Luckily she found it in time to catch her self so the others wouldn't notice, but Legolas noticed, he moved slightly to catch her, still holding the cup.  
  
But he stopped, when she held up her hand and indicated for him to drink, he obliged. As soon as the liquid touched his lips he could taste the warmth of it, the thickness of the mixture added to its silk like feeling as it slid over his tongue and down his throat. Instantly warmth spread through him, and he could feel the liquid being absorbed into his own system, flowing through every inch of him, it filled him so completely; he had never known such a feeling. Every sense was on fire, he could hear everything, see everything, like never before, he let the cup drop from his lips and in his next breath he could taste every scent, yet a metallic taste was left in his mouth.  
  
Then realising what he had just drunk he dropped the cup back on the tray and fell backwards, the liquid, which he now knew was her own blood, was flowing through him, awaking every single part of him, his fingertips tingle, as well as the tips of his toes and the tips of his pointed ears.  
  
Then suddenly as if waking from a dream the feeling faded and left a dull but warm feeling of fulfilment behind. Along with an increased rate of breathing, he became aware that Morianna was not before him anymore but had risen with her tray and was walking away. 


End file.
